Nuestras manos aún encajan
by Chrysanthemum Flower
Summary: Hay casos extraños en los que las almas se corresponden completamente. Si alejas una de la otra, de cualquier otra forma se intentarán unir, porque juntas se convierten en el camino hacia el sosiego y la felicidad. Un muchacho joven de nombre Tweek Tweak, que trataba de borrar el pasado, pronto se dará cuenta de que alcanzar esta calma es más dificultoso de lo que pensaba.
1. Caer

Sabe que lo que piensa es estúpido.

Digo, después de todos los posibles errores que emanan de su cabeza ¿Cómo sería posible no equivocarse? Siempre se ha sentido como algo mal, algo que no debió haber existido, no comprende la autoestima, y el miedo siempre se encuentra ahí, a dónde sea que va, le acecha en sus decisiones; la incertidumbre lo convence y acaba cayendo en un espiral sin remedio.

Caer era difícil, por supuesto, no entendía por qué le pasaba, simplemente prefería evitar todo lo que le podría hacer caer. La cobardía lo sujetaba sin dejarle libre, claro, pero era su salvadora del fracaso, para los ojos de Tweek Tweak, inminente.  
Ahí estaba aquel tembloroso muchacho, apretando sus propios antebrazos con fuerza, moviendo los dedos un tanto alterado. Su respiración, ni se mencione, iba con sus latidos, fuertes y continuos. Su rostro sí que era un desastre, sus grandes cuencas posaban unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas, un tic se paseaba por su ojo derecho en algunas ocasiones. Sus manos estaban llenas de bandas curativas. Su nivel de ansiedad había aumentado bastante en los últimos ocho años. Todo se había complicado desde aquel momento.

Se estremecía frecuentemente, su cabello estaba bastante desmarañado. Tragaba saliva.

No dejaba de pensar en esos cálidos recuerdos cuando aún todos sus amigos se encontraban en South Park, jugaban en la primaria, y a pesar de los conflictos, todo resultaba más o menos bien. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, se tomaba de su cuello, ponía fuerza en ello, así sentía como si ese nudo se deshiciera y ya no le molestara. Ya no se presentaba esa sensación de ahogamiento.

Tweek no lo soportaba, sus párpados se humedecían cuando, por sus imaginaciones se veía con sus amigos de hace tiempo. Actualmente ya le costaba volver a encontrarles. Clyde seguía en el pueblo pero ya ha estado ocupado con sus labores católicas y económicas. Token, con el dinero que tenían sus padres, se mudó a Cambridge a estudiar en la mejor Universidad, y por último… Tucker…

Craig Tucker.

Suspiraba al escuchar ese nombre. Trataba de enterrarlo, no lo quería oír más. Le ponía alterado, le hacía querer gritar, no lo soportaba, no quería saber nada de él ni de lo que vivieron. Tucker se habría mudado a otro estado, sin avisar, sin despedirse, ni si quiera sabe ya de su existencia, ni procura pensar en averiguarlo.

Así que ahí se encontraba, con su cabello despeinado tomándose de la garganta, buscando algo para calmar sus nervios, quitó sus manos del cuello y empezó a rascarse la mejilla. Maldición que detestaba que los ataques de ansiedad le llegaran de esa forma brusca. No quería llorar, no quería que esas lágrimas pasaran por su rostro porque sabía que eso le pondría peor.

Eso le haría caer.

—¡Baja un momento, Tweek!

Oyó su nombre, en la cocina, con la dulce voz de su madre, de inmediato se levantó a ver qué podía necesitar aquella mujer. Extraño, pues no le solía pedir algo si era su día libre. Insólitamente, la señora Tweak estaba vistiendo su chamarra y su esposo había abierto la puerta, además de que el mayor movía las llaves del automóvil. El hombre se dirigió a su carro.

—¡G-gah! M-mamá ¿qué necesitas ahora?

—Ay, cariño, necesito pedirte un favor de última hora. —Le tomo con las manos su mentón, Tweek había crecido bastante, como era de esperarse, hasta ya estaba más alto que su madre. Desafortunadamente, la mujer notó, justo dónde se había rascado hace un momento, que ya tenía una herida leve. Ella fue por agua y le puso un pañuelo de dónde brotaba un delgado hilo carmesí, el de ojos claros se sacudió al tacto. Pronto de su bolso, su madre sacó una bandita y se la puso encima. Al principio quería observarle al rostro, pero al ver la falta de cuidado que tenía su hijo, optó por mover la vista a otro sitio.

De nuevo, evitaba el culparse a sí misma de lo demacrado se hallaba su único hijo, se preguntaba a sí misma ¿Realmente le habían afectado los cambios drásticamente al crecer? No se puede curar a alguien de melancolía, menos si ha surgido desde hace tanto tiempo y a edad tan temprana.

No es nuevo, la señora Tweak siempre ha tenido que lidiar con los trastornos de su hijo, pero nunca admitió que en parte fue por las malas costumbres que le heredaron.

—…¿Puedes cuidar la cafetería por un par de horas? Tu padre y yo saldremos por una emergencia que surgió con la distribuidora del grano. ¿Está bien?

—¡Yo! ¡Solo, cuidándola! ¡Estás de broma, no puedo!

—Por favor, volveremos pronto, te lo aseguro. En serio necesito que tomes el turno hoy. Puedo darte tu día libre mañana.

—N-no lo sé. No creo que sea buena idea ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡¿No se lo pueden pedir a alguien más!?

—No podemos, este compromiso se nos vino de repente y no podemos avisar a nadie ahora. Quédate, no tardaremos, te lo prometo.

Afuera se escuchó a Richard Tweak espetar algo desesperado "¡Querida, corre que se hace tarde!".

—Anda Tweek, no seas así. Es urgente. Sabes que tienes que hacerme caso. —La mujer empezaba a tomar una actitud parecida a la de su esposo.

—Bien ¡BIEN! Lo haré como sea. —Se alteró un poco al responder. No le gustaba lidiar con responsabilidades pero si tenía que, tenía que.

—Gracias, te quiero cariño. Ya volvemos.

Segundos después, la señora Tweak miró a su pequeño con preocupación. No le gustaba dejarlo solo aunque ya fuese mayor de edad, estaba consciente de que le podrían ocurrir daños en el tiempo en el que se iban. Cerró la puerta sin muchos deseos de irse.

El chico de camisa mal abotonada esperó hasta oír al auto arrancar. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, recargó sus codos. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Cómo lo detestaba, el éxito no estaba destinado para él, sin futuro universitario, quizá familiar ni social. Había ocasiones en las que sentía que todo le atormentaba, se sentía impune y al final sólo se resignaba. Golpeó la mesa con sus puños, se odiaba tanto.

Se levantó enseguida de unas cuantas profundas respiraciones. Sintió por última instancia la madera de la mesa y recurrió al centro de trabajo. La cafetería en verdad que cada vez se hacía más famosa, a pesar de las grandes empresas que se anunciaban aún en el pueblerino South Park.

Incluso le costaba aceptar que el pueblo había crecido de igual forma que todo cambia al caminar del tiempo.

Fue a vestirse con el mandil que decía muy orgullosamente "Manager of Tweak's Coffee", palabras que había mandado a colocar su padre sólo para lucirse de forma «profesional».

Admiraba con intranquilidad lo plagado que se hallaba la cafetería. Presumiendo por aquí y por allá su supuesto apoyo a las desconocidos negocios del país. Casi sentía la vivencia en otro mundo: todos los jóvenes no eran del tipo que se llevaba con Tweek, sólo les importaba actualizar estados, centrarse en el celular y nada más. Ni si quiera hablaban entre ellos aunque viniesen en grupos. Las amistades que él solía hacer eran más agradables, más cálidas y no tan materialistas.

Pese al sólo haber contemplado el ambiente unos cuantos minutos, ya se estaba arrepintiendo. En serio ¿Por qué la distribuidora de los granos de café debe de tener tantos problemas? Estaba reflexionando seriamente en a mandar a la mierda todo el trabajo de su "día libre" y luego disculparse por no haber soportado más atendiendo el sitio por su cuenta.

Eso hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

Fue de inmediato a atenderle, era una chica que aparentaba unos dieciséis años. Usaba dos coletas y su cabello era un rubio cálido pegándole a lo pelinaranja. Hablaba por su teléfono y se veía apurada. Le intrigaba el que sus facciones se le hicieran tan conocidas.

—Ya cállate, joder. Ya dije que iba para allá sólo pasé por un frappe. ¡No estés molestando, jódete zorra! — Colgó y fijó su mirada con la de Tweek, al que paulatinamente le estaba consumiendo el miedo ya que ésta se veía bastante enojada. —¡Eh! ¿Qué no oíste?

Respingó de pronto el rubio al escuchar las palabras dirigidas a él. —¿¡Q-qué!?

—¡Tengo prisa! ¡Necesito un frappe de oreo, YA!

—¡A-AGH! N-no vendemos frappes aquí.

—¡Entonces qué carajo es esto! Afuera claramente dice que es una CA-FE-TE-RÍA.

Sentía, el de enormes ojeras un sudor pasar por su frente, la cliente se ponía difícil. —¡Gah! A-así es. Tweak's Coffee es una cafetería orgullosa de usar sólo café americano-

—Ahórrate el discursito. —Movió la muñeca de forma desdeñada. —¿Qué venden aquí?

—Ah, eh, ah. C-café.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sí, y algo de pan. EN SERIO LAMENTO NO PODER DARTE UN FRAPPE.

—Ah, lo que sea… qué extraño que eres. Sólo dame un café americano, sencillo y me iré.

—¡V-voy!

Corrió hacia dónde se encontraba el café ya hecho, agarró una taza para servirlo, de inmediato recordó que lo quería para llevar. Fue por un vaso de cartón y empezó a servir el líquido, anonadado, se estaba preocupando debido a que cada vez se encontraba más seguro de reconocer el rostro de la muchacha de algún lado. Sin notarlo derramó el café sobre su mano. Aguantando el dolor, tiró el vaso teniendo que ir por otro y llenarlo rápidamente. Su presión se notaba bastante, la cliente más reciente sólo observaba con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja el como hacía el espectáculo completo, atareado.

Él le cedió su pedido bastante nervioso. —¡Servido y listo!

De nuevo, le echó la muchacha unos ojos que muy dentro de él creía ya haber visto. —Gracias. —Le dejó dos dólares en la mano, costo del café.

—¡D-de nada!

—Bien, me iré. —Algo asustada, se propuso a abandonar velozmente el sitio.

—E-e-e ¡ESPERA!

Paró de pronto, ya estaba tocando la puerta de salida. —¿Sí?

Lo pensó demasiado desde que había llegado y pues, después de lo ocurrido ¿qué más podía pasar? —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Serena T- —Su celular le interrumpió en media plática y ella sólo sabía que eso era señal de ya irse. —¡Se me hace tarde! —Salió con un portazo. Después se oyó el unísono de las risitas de los pseudointelectuales que presenciaron el alboroto.

—…Serena…¿T? Th ¿T QUÉ? — En medio de todos los extraños, Tweek se agarró de su muñeca, mientras soltaba un aullido de dolor por el ardor de su mano. Todos callaron, no era precisamente la reacción que esperaban.

Cayó el anochecer y la hora de cerrar el local.

Sus padres aún no llegaban. Estuvo trabajando casi un cuarto de día, que no parece mucho si contamos que es fin de semana, cuando más gente viene, y se sentía bastante desgastado. Colgó el mandil de "Manager of Tweak's Coffee" con una de sus pobres manos ya vendada. Dejó caer su pobre cuerpo sobre el sofá. Obviamente la preocupación rondaba su cabeza ¿qué habría pasado para que sus padres se tardaran tanto?

Y todavía más frustrante ¿Cuál era el apellido de aquella chica con mirada y mala lengua tan reconocible? Pasaban muchas cosas por su pobre cerebro, sin embargo prefirió ignorarlas y hacer como si esa joven nunca hubiese pisado la cafetería esa tarde. Algo que sí necesitaba era dormir, lo estaba logrando, el cuerpo cortado, el sueño y el poco entretenimiento de la televisión le estaban convenciendo rápidamente. Hasta que se escuchó un ruido de fuera que le obligó a ver qué pasaba ahora.

Divisó a sus padres bajando de su coche, con caras de absoluto disgusto. Les abrió la puerta de la casa, mala idea salir sin un suéter, aunque casi siempre así lo hacía, pasó una brisa nada agradable, de las típicas de Colorado.

El tiriteo involuntario comenzó de nuevo. —¡Q-qué pasó!

—Fue una larga historia, ahora no quiero hablar de eso. —Pronunció la señora Tweak y entró a su hogar.

—Tranquilo, Tweek. Sólo hubo una tonta confusión y pues, nos quedamos sin gasolina y tuvimos que esperar bastante tiempo por allá. Nada grave.

—A-ah… —No supo qué responder, mejor dicho, no había respuesta alguna.

Esa noche nadie cenó, bueno, en el caso de Tweek, ni si quiera pensó en comer. Esto se convirtió en un gran problema al tiempo de acostarse, en el que notó una tremenda hambre y sin remedio, tuvo que volver a la cocina ya con el pijama, dispuesto a comer tan tarde. En el trayecto notó algo que reconocía y pronto detestó. Los gnomos de la ropa interior habían regresado después de tanto.  
—¡Eck! ¿A dónde llevan eso?

—Oh, Tweek, hace tanto que no nos vemos. —Contestó uno. —Tú sabes que la recolectamos, para negocios.

—¡G-gah! — Trató de calmarse así mismo el rubio. —¡¿Por qué vuelven a atormentarme?! ¡Ya me habían dejado en paz!

—No tenemos fechas fijas para las recolectas ¿cierto?  
—Es cierto. — Contestó otro gnomo, siguieron su camino.

No dudaba que todo lo que acontecido no era más que algún presagio de que algo malo le iba a pasar. Dudó si sería buena idea quedarse despierto para saciar su hambre, sin embargo posteriormente lo pensó dos veces y pobre, no pudo resistir sus deseos de ingerir algo. Acabó de cenar por las dos de la madrugada.

La noche oscura, silenciosa más el brillo lunar era lo único que necesitaba. Terminó por satisfacer su apetito con última galleta del tarro que su madre siempre guardaba, acompañada con algo de café rebajado, para ya irse a la cama.

Ya hubiese salido el Sol, más tarde que mañana, alguien le habló por teléfono. No quería ni moverse un poco pero el sujeto parecía insistente, así que se resignó a tomar el móvil.

—Ugh… ¿Quién habla?

—¡Tweek no me lo vas a creer! ¡Tienes que venir ya mismo! —Comentó Clyde muy extasiado. Extraño el que él le hablara.

—¡Clyde! … ¿Y si no me quiero levantar?

—Oh, vamos, tienes que venir, a mi casa ¡corre!

—Ugh, no lo sé, no me siento bien. Me tomaré el día, quizá mejor vaya mañana o no sé.

—Aaagh, ¡Tweek! Justo hoy no, casi nunca nos podemos ver. Pero está bien, mañana quedamos, yo te aviso, mejórate.

—¡Gah! ¡Perdona! Uhm, adiós. —Colgó y dejó caer su celular en su cómodo colchón.

No cerró los párpados, sólo se quedó viendo al techo, como si mantuviera una conversación mental con éste. La gran mayoría del tiempo se le podía ver estresado y angustiado por cosas típicas, pero también solía mantener lapsos de relajación absoluta. Por muy tonto que se oiga esto, le costaba trabajo, la tranquilidad sólo duraba un pequeño plazo de tiempo, y era cuando sólo se enfocaba en las cosas simples y que le gustaban, como ya le había recomendado un médico hace mucho.

Se sentó en su cama y se talló la cara tratando de ahuyentar el poco sueño que aún tenía. Abrazó sus rodillas, ahora notaba claramente su error ¿Por qué le dijo a Clyde que no quería ir a dónde quiera que estuviera? ¡Vamos! Que es su verdadero día libre y ni siquiera le parece usarlo para divertirse con el único amigo de la infancia que tenía cerca de él.

Se sentía estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por ese momento de deseos de relajación. ¿Y ahora qué? No podía regresarle la llamada a Clyde y decirle que fue una equivocación, se vería muy contradictorio e ilógico.

Ya decidiría luego que hacer. Hace mucho que no salía, igual anhelaba pasear fuera de su hogar que podría jurar que a veces le sofocaba. Así que, primero que nada, puso a calentar el agua para tomarse una ducha que le volviera a despejar.

Luego de haberse quitado toda la ropa, venía lo peor. Quitarse cada una de las banditas que tenía en su piel. Quizá le protegían pero no podía usarlas mientras se bañaba, también le pasó con su venda nueva. La pegatina de las bandas curativas se adhería con eficacia y desprender tantas llegaba a ser doloroso.

Listo esto, al meterse bajo la regadera, se percató de que puso el agua tan caliente que al mojarse se le enrojeció levemente la piel, soltó un gritito hasta que movió desesperadamente la llave de agua fría y se templó.

Acabando de bañarse se puso a secar su cabello, en primera instancia, con la toalla. Así mojado era de la única forma en la que lo veía a su largo verdadero, justo al cuello. Nunca podía mantenerlo así de estable y ya ni le importaba, se ahorraba trabajo usando la secadora.

Fue por una camisa, se la colocó. Intentó por milésima vez en su vida abrocharse correctamente la prenda, y como era de esperarse no lo pudo concretar bien. Le causaba mucha angustia no poder hacerlo como se debería, siempre tenía que errar en una u otra cosa. Después, se puso sus pantalones.

Del botiquín sacó la cajita de bandas curativas y se puso una en todas las heridas que todavía no habían cerrado, además de que se volvió a colocar la venda en su mano ya más recuperada.

Antes de salir, se tomó unas cuantas tazas de café para "desayunar" (ya eran más de las dos de la tarde), junto con unos panqueques que él mismo se hizo.

Cuando estuvo afuera, caminando ya por unos minutos se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde ir. Vio lo que le quedaba más cerca: el parque. Lo observó con nostalgia y se sentó en un banco a ver cómo jugaban en la cancha de baloncesto.

Centró su mirada en el pavimento, no paraba de pensar en la chica de ayer, estaba seguro de que en algún lado la había visto ya. Recargó su mentón en sus manos, hilaba ideas pero aún no comprendía qué era lo que le hacía reconocerla, estaba intrigado.

Todo iba normal hasta que le golpearon con el balón en la cabeza.

—¡Aighh! Qué demo-

Un muchacho fue a buscar la pelota y miró a Tweek. —¡Hey! ¿Eres el enamoradizo torpe que cuida la cafetería?

—Err, yo…

—JAJA es ese estúpido. Chico, sí que necesitas hablar más con la gente, maldito antisocial.

Le estaba haciendo enfurecer, le estaban presionando a replicar. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a otra parte, no le gustaban los problemas, sabe bien que puede pelear, pero no es algo que le agrade hacer. El jugador siguió diciendo aún más cosas para provocarle enojo mas él dejó de escucharlo.

Caminó rápido, lo más lejos posible que pudo, hasta que perdió de vista aquel parque. Ahora es cuando entendía por qué no salía, acababa sin rumbo y dando vueltas por todo el pueblo.

Durante su seco trayecto divisó la casa de Clyde e imaginó que no sería mala idea ir a visitarle, con un pretexto inventado del por qué en un principio dijo que no podía. Se acercó a la puerta principal, tocó algo emocionado.

Al otro lado escuchó lo que parecían murmullos. Viró hacia la calle y observó un coche estacionado en el territorio de los Donovan. No parecía ser el del padre de su amigo, por eso es que se sintió extrañado y nervioso ¿Habrían tenido visitas? ¿Estaría estorbando demasiado? ¿Sería preferible irse y regresar mañana?

De repente notó una voz singular que le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Me pregunto si será él…"

"Pero dijiste que no vendría."

"Lo sé, pero en realidad no me lo aseguró del todo."

Empezó a calibrar las cosas ¿podrá acaso ser?…

Su corazón paró por un segundo, de repente percibió un golpe mental. Aceptarlo aún no era una opción, mas estaba casi confirmado en su mente que lo que estaba pasando era «aquello». Su respiración se aceleró, su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente, la vista se le nubló, caminó lentamente hacia atrás, sin dejar de quitar la mirada en la puerta. Ladeó un poco hacia la ventana y pudo observarle.

Luego de tanto… estaba ahí. La trayectoria de sus pupilas chocó, el contacto visual sólo le alteró más, muchos recuerdos, muchas cosas desafortunadamente pasaron frente a sus ojos. Cada vez se alteraba en mayor nivel, comenzó a caminar más rápido y sin fijarse pisó una estorbosa malconstrucción de la banqueta que le hizo tropezar. Oyó frustrado que el seguro de la puerta había sido desbloqueado y ésta paulatinamente mostraba a la casa de Clyde. Asustado se quedó congelado, vio a su amigo, dueño del lugar, llegar a auxiliarle. No percibía ya ningún sonido sólo no lo dejaba de mirar, con los ojos desorbitados y el otro a él, con vista preocupada desde la entrada. En escasos segundos percibió todo como si estuviese en un túnel, que se estrechaba hasta dejarle en la oscuridad.

Los vaivenes de su respiración eran los únicos que le confirmaban que algo había pasado. Abrió sus párpados poco a poco, la luz se tardó en llegar a su área de visión, sin embargo aún con ésta todo estaba borroso. Abrió y cerró los ojos, podía notar con más claridad, ahora descansaba en una cama que no era suya. Se fue levantando, ¿qué había pasado? No recordaba algo al inicio de despertarse. Frunció el ceño, le dolía un poco la cabeza, se sobó las sienes ¿estaba en casa de…Clyde? ¿Por qué? ¿No hace unos minutos estaba fuera…? Confundido, suspiró.

—¿Ya te sientes bien?

Abrió bien los ojos, las ideas arribaron bruscamente, incluyendo el pánico. Viró rápido hacia quien le espetaba con palabra suave. Los latidos de su corazón, órgano bastante abatido luego de excesivas conmociones, le pusieron en situación de alerta. No podía cerrar sus labios de la sorpresa, intentó pronunciar una contestación.

—…C….Cr-…Cra-…

—Tweek.

Dijo el otro antes de que terminara de enunciar. El de pupilas olivadas pudo experimentar, que con que simplemente el otro gesticulara su nombre, le recorría una ráfaga eléctrica por su espina dorsal. Esa voz, que añoraba inmensamente. Desvió la mirada de él lo más pronto posible, por la presión de tenerle de frente, se puso a frotarse la nuca y a jugar con sus cabellos dorados.

—…¿Cómo estás? —Se atrevió a preguntarle, a pesar de la obvia inquietud del de incontables lesiones.

—Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes. —Replicó dinámico. Se mordió el labio inferior, el ambiente estaba denso.

Se presentó un breve silencio, que a la percepción de ambos fue lo suficientemente largo para ocasionar incomodidad.

—Hace mucho que no hablamos…—Comentó, con tono mohíno, el chico de característico gorro azul.

—Ah… mm. —El rubio tragó saliva. Empezaba a sudar, su cabeza estaba en blanco, ¿qué se supone que debería contestar? —A-así es…mngh…—Paseó su mirada por la pared. —¿Qué hora es?

—¿Eh?...No estoy muy seguro, creo que poco más de las cinco de la tarde. —Respondió el joven de ojos y pelo oscuros.

Tweak se procuró levantar aprisa. —Tengo que irme ya.

—¡Eh! No vayas tan rápido, estás débil todavía.

—En serio m-me necesito ir de aquí ya. —Se paró y trató de caminar velozmente.

—¡Espera! Debes descansar más tiempo Tweek.

Esa voz regresaba a decir su nombre, se estremecía de nueva vez. Craig Tucker posó sus manos por los hombros de Tweek, con intención de detenerle. —¡GAH! ¡NO ME TOQUES! —Gritó desesperado mientras Tucker, temeroso, se alejaba lo más posible por esa reacción tan repentina.

—Tweek…

—Y-yo… ¡GAH! ¡Jesús Cristo! —Se tapó la cara. — ¡No puedo hacer nada bien! ¡N-NO PUEDO SEGUIR AQUÍ! —La adrenalina tomó su cuerpo, sólo pensaba en huir. Salió de la casa de Clyde y corrió, ni si quiera se enteraría si en ese instante estuviese yendo para la dirección equivocada, debía apartarse de esa situación, apartarse de él.

Todo el viento chocaba en su rostro, cada paso tenía que ser más largo que el anterior.

Llegó el momento en el que salió de todo rastro de civilización, estaba en el bosque, dónde se acumulaba la nieve en demasía. Ahí, sus piernas se rindieron, su aliento era tibio comparado con lo frío que se había vuelto la tarde. Observaba como el sol descendía lentamente, era obvio que la noche sería rígida. Ahí, sus cuencas no lo resistieron más, las saladas gotas cayeron, se encaminaron por sus mejillas y se sumergieron en la tela de su camisa mal abotonada. Cerró sus párpados, lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

Las montañas eran las únicas que le oían. Pero no obtenía ayuda de ninguna parte.

Sólo lo volvía a arruinar. Sólo volvía a desmoronarse.


	2. Enuncias mi nombre

Sus manos y nariz se habían vuelto rojizas. Era un esfuerzo que hacía su cuerpo para intentar mantenerle a una temperatura considerable. Había perdido ya el sentido del tacto. Pasó bastante tiempo de estar entre la ventisca y la fría nieve. Parpadeaba, sabía que ya no servía de nada seguir ahí pues la noche se volvería mucho más violenta. Sería mejor escapar de ella, de eso se convenció.

Arrastraba sus pies y tenía la cabeza gacha al caminar. Su estado físico era terrible, sin embargo no se comparaba con lo incompleto que se sentía por dentro.

Se tomó de sus propias manos, palpó la venda que tenía. Suspiró, exhalando gradualmente. El invierno siempre podía hacerse más gélido. Apenas y lograba abrir sus ojos, el aire arreciaba también.

Llegaba al pueblo, saltando algunos arbustos. Notó que no había nadie fuera de su morada. Sólo un loco como él saldría con lo horrible que se había vuelto el día, mejor, no le gustaría que alguien lo topase así.

Aún sollozaba, no estaba seguro de cuánto se quedó solitario en el bosque, sólo tenía en mente regresar a casa.

Pocos coches pasaban, la luz no alumbraba demasiado por la neblina que se había posado en aquella zona. Se empezaba a recuperar corporalmente. Podía mover más sus extremidades, no obstante, seguía algo decaído. Sus temblores aumentaron, era obvio que se estaba enfermando cada segundo que seguía fuera, estornudó un par de veces.

Debido a que sus pasos eran paulatinos, antes de dar vuelta en una esquina pudo escuchar dos personajes discerniendo.

"¡Hace mucho frío! ¿Estás seguro que salió?"

"Más que seguro, y no está en su casa, fui a comprobarlo… Sus padres se quedaron ahí a esperarlo ¡Tenemos que buscarlo, joder!"

"Aigh, qué niño tan problemático… vayamos a buscarlo entonces."

Tweek le echó una mirada al alboroto. Observó a Craig y al oficial Barbrady discutiendo. Se paralizó en ese instante, captó pronto que de quién estaban discutiendo era a él. No tenía idea de qué hacer en ese momento ¿sería acertado acercarse? ¿Decirles que paren una absurda búsqueda porque su estado físico era bueno?...

La presencia de Craig Tucker no le permitía pensárselo correctamente. Aquel chico era la raíz de su incertidumbre, le traía recuerdos amargos y dulces. Se le bloqueaba la mente cuando le veía persistente, desgraciadamente, Tweek no podía luchar con todo el desastre en su cabeza, los estragos de las épocas más difíciles eran un obstáculo grande, no tenía armas y por lo tanto, no podía combatirlo.

Empezó a trotar directo a su hogar, en lo que proseguía tosió, su malestar ya le estaba afectando.

Entretanto, el joven de suéter y gorro azul se cuestionaba demasiado impacientado lo que acababa de pasar hace unas horas.

Necesitaba oírle calmado, de frente, con esas pupilas encantadoras, sonrisa, entrañable que mostraba sólo en ocasiones especiales, espetándole un "todo está OK.". Desde que le abandonó arbitrariamente en la recámara de Clyde, sólo deseaba una explicación. Supuso inocentemente, que lo hallaría en su propia casa, sin embargo, el rubio desapareció sin dejar avisos conclusos. Lo que todavía le ponía más ansioso, era que notó que el menor de los Tweak volvía con su descontrol corporal: esas heridas plagadas por tantos lugares no eran normales, desplomarse de la nada tampoco lo era ni, por sobre todo, abalanzarse a una tempestad invernal.

Un resbalón, de esos en los que la planta del calzado se desliza y salpica con el agua que hay alrededor, se escuchó. Craig colocó mucha atención ello, una silueta borrosa marchó entre la niebla, la logró divisar. Se quedó unos minutos atónito, al final se dispuso a seguirla con cautela. Avisó al policía y corrió detrás de los ecos de los pasos que se volvían más diligentes.

—¡Tweek! ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡Tweek! ¡Por favor contéstame!

No, por qué.

Por qué otra vez usaba su nombre en su boca. Por qué insistía en hacerlo. Sabía que se enteraría de su presencia y le seguiría como ahora estaba pasando. Fingió que sus oídos ya no funcionaban, lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo, aunque los anhelos de parar a charlar de forma clara, nunca se fueron.

Arribó a su casa, el de camisa mal abotonada ahora se frustraba averiguando en donde había dejado su llave. En las bolsas del pantalón, no. En los bolsillos de la camisa, no. No la encontraba por ningún sitio reconocible. Hasta trató de hallar la copia, bajo el tapete de entrada, en alguna parte del patio, de las macetas, pero nada.

—¡Tweek, dime que estás bien!

Se alteró, comenzó a tocar frenéticamente la puerta, como si se tratase de un filme de terror.

—¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡ALGUIEN ABRA!

—¿Estás ahí? ¿Eres tú? No puedo ver nada, contesta.

Pedía al cielo, el de pelo blondo, que no le pudiera mirar, evitar a toda costa el contacto sería lo mejor. Siguió estrellando su puño contra la madera de la entrada. Dos pies corriendo se presentaron con intención de acercarse.

—¡Tweek! ¡Volviste! — Comentó Richard Tweak, aliviado al abrir la puerta.

—¡Debo pasar pronto! —Tan rápido como entró, se dirigió a su cuarto, el que se convertiría en su nuevo refugio.

Jadeando por intentar alcanzarle, apareció el otro muchacho de cabellos negros. —¡Señor Tweak! ¿Está Tweek?

—Ah, Craig, sí, acaba de llegar. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo sí, sólo estoy algo cansado. ¿Él está bien? —Frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, sólo pasó muy rápido… pero tranquilo, no se veía mal. —Forzó una sonrisa.

—Uhm. Ya veo… —Lo meditó un poco. Era obvio que con lo desagradable que se volvió la tormenta, lo mejor era regresar a su casa y encontrarse con él, más tranquilo, en otra oportunidad. Tucker prefería no meterse en problemas evidentes. Sólo quería deshacerse de sus dudas. —Dígale de mi parte que ojalá se ponga mejor, por favor.

—Eso haré, muchas gracias por todo, no sé qué haríamos si tú no lo hubieses visto antes.

—No hay de qué. Nos vemos.

—Con cuidado.

El adolescente retornó, justo detrás de él, llegaba agitado el oficial Barbrady. —¡Niño, corres demasiado rápido! —Después de tomarse unos respiros, prosiguió. —¿Encontraste al raro tembloroso? ¿Ya está en su casa?

Por alguna razón, Craig sintió que la palabra "raro" estaba de más. —Sí, ya está ahí.

—Ves, te dije que no te preocuparas. Vamos, te llevaré con tu familia, seguro los alarmados ahora son ellos porque no estás en tu casa.

—…vamos.

Craig caminó junto con el oficial sin decir algo. Se relamía los labios, el frío los había quebrado. Enclaustraba su mirada en sus pies, la impunidad le llenaba el pecho. ¿Tweek lo odiaba? Porque eso parecía. Se frotó la cara, recorriéndola con sus palmas, malograba cada diminuta cosa que hacía con él. Craig sólo aspiraba con hablarle luego de tanto tiempo. No comprendía las razones que tenía el rubio para portarse así.

—Ya llegamos, pásala bien en tu regreso a South Park y ya no te preocupes por ese tal Tweek Tweak, se ha vuelto problemático desde hace algunos años.

—Lo que sea. —Contestó mostrando desinterés a lo que parlaba el otro. Se sentía molesto por todo lo malo que había dicho acerca de Tweek. Procuró ignorarlo lo más posible, entró a su viejo hogar.

La casa estaba igual que antes, sólo que menos poblada de muebles y atiborrada de cajas. Su progenitora se encontraba lavando los trastes que quedaron luego de la cena.

—Ah, ya llegaste ¿qué pasó? ¿Quieres comer?

—Muchas cosas. Él está bien, creo. Quiero dormir.

—Descansa.

Se trasladó aprisa a su recámara. Para su enorme descontento, su hermana se hallaba ahí, cargando su propio celular, con su cargador.

—¡Serena! ¡Vete de aquí!

—Aigh, ya llegaste. Creí que tardarías más.

—Pff, di lo que quieras, sólo vete.

—Bueno, sólo si me prestas tu cargador, no sé dónde dejé el mío luego de la mudanza.

—No. Es mío, vete. —El mayor le enseñó el dedo de en medio.

—Entonces no me voy. —Le replicó con la misma seña.

—¡Vamos, lárgate! Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela a presentarme y tengo que dormir.

—Uuuy ¡Perdone usted señor universitario!

—Jódete.

—Préstame tu cargador o me verás aquí toda la noche.

—A la mierda.

—Cargador.

—…Joder bien, llévatelo pero aléjate de mí vista.

—Hecho. —Se levantó, ya que estaba sentada y salió del dormitorio con la seña que le había hecho hace rato. — _Fuck you._

— _Fuck you, bitch._ —Le contestó.

Dio el portazo para asegurarse de que su pariente no ingresara de nueva vez. Se quitó sus tenis, su suéter, su gorro, que rara vez quitaba de su cabeza, y así, se cubrió por completo entre las cobijas.

Se percató de que su ventana reflejaba el brillo de las luces contrastadas con la niebla y se paró a cerrarla para que no le perturbara más. No podía concentrarse si la luz no le permitía adentrarse en la lobreguez.

Emprendiendo su sesión de recapacitación; pensaba que el haber conseguido una beca para la Universidad de South Park no era su meta, para nada. No es la mejor institución, mas era lo que le quedaba.  
Su único sueño real, fue tocar las estrellas, viajar por donde casi nadie, hundirse en esa atmósfera desconocida. Le inquietaba, el hecho de que el lapso en el que sus estudios empezaron fuera de su pueblo natal no obtuviese las calificaciones necesarias para entrar en una escuela de mayor prestigio para la NASA.

Ser astronauta, surcar el espacio, todas las noches se idealizaba en esa situación. En la infinita nada, rozando los astros.

Le dolía que todo eso se derrumbara tan pronto. El firmamento ahora parecía más inaccesible a sus manos, sin embargo aún lo imaginaba cuando se ubicaba en la oscuridad de su pieza. Nunca le dijo a nadie, por supuesto, de aquel plan de vida. Se mostraría estúpido si no lo conseguía, como era el caso.

Siempre lo hacía, aparentarse frío ante su propia familia y amigos, sólo para no verse estúpido y defenderse de las burlas. Actualmente suspiraba más de lo que le gustaría. Guardarse tanto a veces era dificultoso. Anhelar es dificultoso. Si no fuese así, él podría ser tan feliz…

Durmió luego de divagar demasiado.

Su maldita alarma le obligó a levantarse en la mañana, temprano. Se vistió con lo mejor que tenía, sin olvidar su gorro, tomó un autobús a su nueva Universidad. En el pasaje, observaba como dejaba atrás árboles y condominios. Aunque su travesía no duró tanto: lo único que hizo fue entregar documentos de ingreso en persona, en una semana ya entraría oficialmente a estudiar.

El día, en esos instantes, estaba despejado. En la entrada de su hogar, reconoció a su hermana saliendo, pero casi retractándose, se idealizó que por el frío que se experimentaba en la calle. Bajando del transporte se dirigió hacia ella.

—Apenas amanece y ya piensas irte. —Comentó y comenzó a abrir la puerta principal de la casa.

—Quiero un café.

—…Ah. —Estaba fatigado como para replicar algo mejor formulado.

—Acompáñame por un café.

—… ¿No tienes pies para ir tú sola? —Se preparó para adentrarse en su vivienda.

—Anda, ven conmigo. —Le jaló del suéter.

—Hey, hey no me toques.

—El chico de la cafetería me da miedo.

—Pues ve a otra cafetería, no te compliques la existencia. —Forcejeó con ella para que le dejara libre.

—Pero es que…

—¿Es que qué? Dilo y déjame.

—Es que me gustó.

—… Ah, Serena, no empieces.

—Es que, creo que yo le gusté a él. Mierda ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, pero es tonto. Si tanto se gustan, sólo háblense.

—Es que él no parece bueno en eso y si lo ven otra vez haciendo tonterías, se reirán de él.

—Bien, no me incumbe, voy a entrar.

—¡Craig! ¡Acompáñame!

—No quiero, joder.

—Te compraré algo si me acompañas. Lo que quieras.

—No quiero nada.

—Craig, maldito… ayúdame. —Contrajo su rostro en una faceta de tristeza. —Anda...

—…— Rodó los ojos, quizás estuviese él ajetreado, pero lo que menos soportaba era la infelicidad de su pequeña Serena. —Si es lo que sea, vamos.

Su hermana menor brincó de la emoción, se aferró a su brazo y le condujo hasta la dichosa cafetería.

La veía y notaba cuanto había crecido, al fin en sus dieciséis primaveras. El tiempo era mentiroso y cuando menos se enteraba, ora hubiese transcurrido casi una década desde que la miraba pequeñita, casi sin hablar, demostrando lo que aprendía en casa, como su gran habilidad para las matemáticas y las groserías espontáneas.

Ya en la escuela superior se hallaba, orgullosa de su intelecto y aspecto. A decir verdad, le envidiaba. La chica sí que conseguía buenas calificaciones, y si seguía a ese paso podría convertirse en una increíble profesionista, para lo que sea que quisiera estudiar. Ojalá fuese lo mismo para él.

Arribaron a dónde comprarían la taza de café. Sacado de órbita, Craig miró a su alrededor. Su memoria no le apoyaba demasiado, sólo estaba enterado de que antes había pasado por ahí. Viró al cartel del negocio. Quedó en shock. Ese apellido, era imposible encontrarlo tan fácilmente, dudar de quién era incluso era hacerse el ingenuo.

—Serena, tomemos el café en otro lado.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Pero aquí está ese muchacho… del que te hablé.

—Vámonos.

—¡No! ¡Quiero entrar!

—No lo entiendes, debemos irn-

—¡Nada de que "no entiendo"! ¡Nunca entiendo! Creí que en verdad me ayudarías en esto.

—Es que… ¡agh! ¡No sé cómo explicarte!

—Ni me importa, voy a entrar. —Dio media vuelta y caminó veloz hasta la pequeña empresa.

Lo reflexionó durante un minuto. —¡Serena Ruby! —Le acabó alcanzando detrás.

—Buenos días. —Pasó gustosa de la vida al café, saludando.

Tweek le identificó de inmediato. —Días…—Luego de lo de anoche, era de esperar que se sintiese de lo peor, le dolía el cuerpo, no durmió casi, su garganta carraspeaba, tosía continuamente y los dolores de cabeza eran mortales. Ni si quiera traía su uniforme para laborar, su estado de salud era lamentable. Sólo fue a la cafetería por, básicamente, granos de café que requería para acompañar su desayuno. Todo en sí estaba normal hasta que la muchacha se presentó.

—Tú… te recuerdo.

—N-no lo creo. —Se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba como para una conversación y no sabía cómo evitarla.

—¡Sí! Eres el del otro día. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Y-yo…—Sonó la campanilla que estaba en la puerta, notificando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Aprovechó ese chance, a pesar de que no estaba trabajando, sin voltear los ojos fue a atender al nuevo individuo. —¡B-bienvenido a Tweak's Coffee!

—Serena, te dije que nos fuéramos. —Vio a su hermana amenazadoramente. Atareado, escaso tiempo transcurrió para que lo notara, notara que a quien tenía en frente era nada más ni nada menos que la persona que había permanecido en sus pensamientos durante los últimos días. Ancló su mirada en el de pupilas como el olivo, él le correspondió. Ninguno supo qué decir, parecía telepatía. El lugar cambió a un ambiente espeso. ¿Qué hacer? Craig tomaba aire para hablar, pero ni una sola palabra soltaba con su voz.

—No…—Se alejó paulatinamente.

—¡Espera Tweek! — Antes de que el otro acelerara su andar, Tucker le agarró la mano con fuerza. Sus palmas se tocaban y su corazón se encendía, ambos recordaban con sutileza ese tacto tan delicado. Las manos de Craig eran tibias, mientras que las de Tweek eran frías. Se calibraba su temperatura. Los dos recibieron un brusco escalofrío pero no dejaron de sujetarse.

El miedo en el chico de la camisa verde subía y era constante, de nuevo se cuestionaba si irse o quedarse donde estaba. Sus tiriteos reaparecieron con más potencia, se tapó la cara con su otra mano por la vergüenza.

Estuvieron así bastante rato, la gente que los observaba, al igual que ellos, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cada segundo era mayormente incómodo al pasado y todo aquello hubiese acontecido de la misma manera si Tweek no se atreviera a romper el hielo. —…Craig ¿Me puedes soltar?

El pelinegro se exaltó, le costaba tragarse que después de lo que había sucedido, Tweek al fin había dicho su nombre. Se veía nervioso, sí, pero ya no tan asustado como antes. Le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, mas no movió ni un músculo.

—Hermano… déjalo…—No cabía en duda que la más conmocionada era Serena. De verdad que ahora se arrepentía de haberle gritado a Craig, él tenía razón, ella no sabía nada. Ahora entendía por qué tomar café en otro lado hubiese sido lo más indicado.

El más grande de los Tucker observó a su alrededor, aflojó el agarre hasta que le posibilitó la libertad de moverse. Tweek estaba desahuciado y anonadado, miró a todos decidiendo al final apresurarse a ocultarse en su casa.

Nuevamente se alejaba, la oportunidad de hablarle se le había escapado otra vez. Craig Tucker no se acostumbraba a esto. No podría. El anhelo de platicar con él era enorme, soportar no lograrlo le provocaba un desengaño terrible.

Retornando sin haber comprado un café o algo, iban los dos miembros de la familia Tucker, con las miradas gachas, sin desear mucho departir acerca de lo acontecido. No obstante, la curiosidad de Serena le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, a mitad de camino, osó en exclamar a su pariente. —Craig…

—¿Huh? —Espetó no muy agradecido de que ella se dispusiera a cortar el silencio.

—Yo… lamento que hallamos ido… debí hacerte caso y… ugh…

—Ya da igual. —Contestó pragmático.

—Es que, no creo que te dé igual…—No hubo respuesta, reanudó su diálogo. —Tú… ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

—Serena, en serio no quiero hablar de eso.

—…Es que no sé cómo explicarlo, vi algo en ustedes que soltó una chispa, fue extraño… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías problemas con ese chico? Sabes que te habría hecho caso o dejado en paz de habérmelo dicho.

—¿Sabes? Estoy harto, regresa tu sola. —Se encaminó en una dirección distinta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Como era de esperar, su hermana se molestó por abandonarle en media plática. —¡Bien! ¡Me quedaré sin saber nada nunca! ¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana, jodido insensible! —Siguió por la senda irritada, ni se percató de que su hermano le hizo de nueva vez el típico gesto obsceno.

Regresaba a ser así, de frío y apático. Incluso aquello le fastidiaba a sí mismo. El de particular gorro azul, hastiado y confundido, fue a averiguar por respuestas al único lugar donde sabía que las podía hallar.

Esperaba que se encontrara ahí, tocó la puerta de su casa, no le importó si molestaba mucho en su residencia, requería una resolución, razones, necesitaba la verdad con respecto a todo.

Abrió y apareció el de pelo castaño. —¿Craig? ¿Qué pasó? No me llamaste ayer sobre lo que pasó con Tweek…

—Eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar. —Replicó hacia su amigo Clyde. —¿Puedo pasar?

—Ya veo… mi padre salió a trabajar, entra. —Suspiró Tucker, pasó y se talló la cara para despabilarse. Donovan le invitó a acomodarse en el sofá. —… ¿Está él bien?

—Sí. Me sorprende que no le haya pasado nada muy grave. Hoy lo vi, sólo lo noté bastante enfermo de resfriado.

—Oh, entonces ayer lo encontraron.

—No es que nosotros lo llevásemos a su casa… él fue por sí mismo. Cuando le vi e intenté alcanzarlo, huyó de mí.

—Oh…—Clyde le vio bastante decaído.

—…Clyde, dime ¿qué ha pasado con Tweek? Ya no quiere ni sentir mi presencia…—Se tomó de la frente, frunció el ceño.

—No sé acerca de eso… sólo sé que él ha pasado por cosas difíciles. Desde que me cambié a una escuela cercana cuando apenas teníamos quince, ya no supe nada exacto de él. Lo único que te puedo decir es que esa personalidad preocupada, ansiosa aumentó para mal. —Hizo una breve pausa. — Aparecieron rumores por todo el pueblo de que se había vuelto agresivo, pero yo le seguía hablando y no notaba ningún cambio grave… excepto el de sus abundantes heridas por la ansiedad… Siempre he querido preguntarle, pero no sé cómo se pondría y no quiero que le pase nada malo.

—Entiendo…

—Je… me imagino que tú estás igual o peor de preocupado... ¿Por qué no tratas de hablarle en privado?

—¿Pero cómo? Me procura evitar como sea. Qué mierda... —Jugaba con sus manos, aparentando no tener nerviosismo.

—Tienes que volverte a ganar su confianza. Creo que la ha perdido en la mayoría... ¿Dices que está muy enfermo, no? ¿Por qué no vas a visitarle? Sus padres te conocen y así él no podrá huir.

—¡Claro! Por qué no se me ocurrió…

—Craig, te soy sincero y nunca te había visto preocuparte tanto por alguien. —Rió un poco.

—Cómo no preocuparse, joder. Todo lo que pasó fue muy anormal.

—Jaja, bueno, eso sí tienes razón ¿entonces hablarás con él?

—Iré mañana a su casa y veré qué pasa.

Los dos muchachos siguieron conversando hasta que llegó la tarde y el pelinegro tuvo que regresar a su morada.


End file.
